Loud Pipes
Loud Pipes is the 3th song off Tha Block Is Hot by Lil Wayne. Lyrics I put piss stains on private planes cuz its my jet nigga Money aint shit cuz my rottweilers drink moet Diamond baugette bracelets for my lovers Playa, I use cristal to lubricate rubbers Who got shit on his wrist that cost 3 nickel Who got the project on lock when that nigga slangin pickle Who got benz, a prowler, playboy, and a vette Tell the truth--who fucked ya on the same night when we met? Now, who got baby mamas from the noila to new york Who got every bitch attention in this motherfucker when he talk Now who the fuck we talkin bout, look--yall dont know? I'll give you a hint: see that bitch you with? He fucked that hoe Now look here, yall aint seen my watch, its like harlem world video White diamonds, red rubies, blue baugettes, I dont know Shorty, when tha next time imma be up in your bed I love you? you love me? Well go head on and gimme some head 2x (juvenile) Loud pipes big rims Wodie thats our life When we pull up at the club Sorry thats our night I know a lot of haters out there sayin That thats not right But our diamonds are much bigger So thats our life 2: (baby) I told four I need somethin With some hell of a ice Nigga came back with a hell of a price That aint nothin These hoes doin hella wrong Callin these niggaz on our cell phone Bitch ridin benz on 20 inch chrome Gimme the key, the car hoe, and the alarm For my prowler, my jag, my benz and my home Bitch you'll neva ride 20 inch chrome I love to shine, thats why the choppa is mine Hit my block in my benz hoe with stretch tires Bought a new car that I couldnt drive Ordered the tunes before a nigga could drive When I put the bose system right behind my eyes With the vc's and tv's so a nigga could shine With my ice bling bling like a 9 to 5 And tell all my hoes they dont need no job 2x 3: (b.g) I ride the best from a benz to a jag to a beamer to a lex Might fly first class on delta, helicopter or a jet I'm a stunter, I'm a reppa Geezy like to shine Drink don, moet, and cris See thats the finest wine 20 inches is the only thing I sit my shit on Dont bring ya bitch around me Cuz my dick she'll wanna sit on And I aint gonna tell her nothin different Thats ya issue But after she come back Your best out is not to kiss her Hoes sick sayin damn, look at fresh pinky ring Look at bg watch That bitch blingalingaling I'm a ice wearer, trust me, you will neva See me sportin nothin that aint 20 g's or betta Me and wayne take the left Juve and baby take the right Its dark in the room, we hold up our watches and its light Cash money millionaires livin a hell of a life Like my nigga weezay said, we surrounded by ice (2x) wayne Whoa whoa whoa Now im shinin baby glossin Big tymin stuntin and flossin Lamborghini sittin on ?? With two more in my garages Plus a blue and black ferrari With nintendo and atari Man I swear the car is awesome Vroom! sorry we lost em I'm back I pull up smellin like dime sacks and cognac I leave in the hummer Hour lata I'm flyin back Whoosh, private jets about to land The women fall out when I let em touch my hand I get out the plane into a mercedes benz van Tvs all ova with chrome 20 inch fans, damn Got damn Man I am L-i-l, weezy, off the heezy But still in all, ice floodin on my watch And in my grill and all Porch blocks front blocks Still in all, me and slim in the rover Beatrice brick holder, cash money young soulja & talking til fade